The Problem with Boys
by electricgurl
Summary: a full summary is inside...This is a short challenge that I wrote while at work...Cute and corny the end and beginning of Willow and Xander's relationship in a nut shell... please read and review...


**Title:** The Problem with Boys

**Author:** electricgurl

**E-mail**: electricgurl0582 yahoo.ca (without the spaces)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Buffy world. It's all Joss'.

**Summary: Challenge #55:**"Willow said in 'Welcome to the Hellmouth' that she and Xander used to date -- then they broke up because he stole her Barbie when they were 5. I'd like a fic surrounding this event. Little 5-year-old Willow and Xander."

**Rating:** no higher the PG.

**Paring:** Willow/ Xander.

**Timeline:** During The first show of Buffy the Vampire slayer and also in the past.

================================================================

Buffy walks into the Bronze and sees Willow sitting there alone. She smiles and walks over to the girl.

"Hey!" She said.

"Oh, Hi." The girl replied back. Buffy's smile widens as she walks around and takes a seat on the stool next to her. Willow Slowly turns to face her.

"Hi!" She states again. And Buffy frowns slightly.

"Oh, you're here with someone?" Buffy said trying to keep the disappointment out of her tone. She really wanted someone to just talk to and not have to worry about saying the right thing or having to worry about not wearing the right outfit.

"No, I'm just here. I thought Xander was gonna to show up." Willow said with a deep sad sigh.

"Oh, are you guys going out?" Buffy asked as she picked at the underside of the table.

"No, we're just friends. We used to go out, but we broke up." She admitted. Looking down at her drink. Her mind thinking back to years ago.

Flashback

_"But Will, everyone is doin' it!" The tiny Xander cried. The small redhead looked up from her Barbie's._

_"But I don't want to." She stated as she went back to redressing the dolls._

_"Please…" Xander whined. "Please Will, Be my girlfriend." She sighed and looked back up at him tipping her head to one side._

_"Will you stop teasing me."_

_"Yeah."_

_"And stop taking my things." He nodded a smile on his face._

_"I guess I could be your girlfriend. That means you're my boyfriend." She reminded him, he nodded._

_"I know. And I'll be really good at it to…" The small Willow was back at work playing with her dolls. "Umm Willow." She looked back up._

_"Yeah, Xander."_

_"What's a boyfriend supposed to do?"_

End of Flashback

Buffy's voice brought Willow back into the present. "How come?" She asked.

Willow took a deep breath. "He stole my Barbie." Buffy is totally confused at this time. Willow notices. "We were five at the time." Willow said as she took another trip back into memory lane.

Flashback

_"I'm breaking up with you Alexander Harris!" Willow cried._

_"Why?" he shouted back._

_"Because you promise me that you wouldn't steal my things if I went out with you. BUT YOU DID!!!!" He winced._

_"A Barbie is not a thing." He said trying to make a case. Willow looked at him then walked over to the nearby toy chest and pulled out a G.I. Joe. _

_"Then I could just take this." Xander was red-faced._

_"No! That's my toy!"_

_"Right." She said as she tossed it to him and grabbed her Barbie. "We are no longer dating." She said as she left._

End of Flashback

"Oh." Was all that Buffy said.

Willow smiled at Buffy, "I know Kind of lame," She laughed. "What am I saying . it was totally lame but at the time I didn't really like Xander like that, and now I do. With all that we have been threw and after growing up together things between us have really changed and I just wish that he could see me like I see him." she said with a sigh.

"Um Willow" Buffy said as she looked behind her. Willow was deep in thought.

"I can't believe it!" She screamed she looked almost frightened. "I love Alexander Harris!!!" Willow said softer.

"Y-You love me?" Xander asked behind her causing Willow to jump.

"When did you get here?" She asked nervously as she turned around to face him.

"A few seconds ago" Xander said staring at her with a new look in his eyes, "But you love me?"

"Yes" Willow said with a sigh. Her voice shaking ready for the brush off. But it never came. She looked up and caught his eyes.

"I love you too" Xander admitted. Buffy smiled at the couple and walked off, just as Willow and Xander had their first real kiss.

FINI

A/N: A big thanks to my beta reader who gave me a different ending...I totally like this one much better ;) I know it's horrible but please leave a review anyway. Let me know what you think. It was just something to hold me over for like ten minutes, not something that will get me loads of money. Hope you liked it. Let me know.


End file.
